El resplandor de tu sonrisa
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Su maestro siempre decía que las mujeres y el alcohol era la mejor forma de afrontar las penas, pero el no era su maestro, no podía hacer eso. "¿Todo fue una simple misión? ¿Qué tanto fue real?" "No me importa, solo quiero estar a tu lado" "No me dejes..."
1. Prologo

_Buenas tardes a todos. Yo aquí proponiendo una nueva historia :)_

* * *

_A los que siguen mi otro fic "Una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo destino" Este es el fic que prometí por haber llegado a los 300 reviews. Aunque dije que lo subiría a la par con el otro cap me di cuenta de que el capitulo era muy largo D:! x) Asi que decidi dividirlo en dos y usar este (Que es el pedazo mas corto x))Como una introducción.  
Sin mas espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo_

¡Eso no era posible! ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Estaban jugando con su mente? ¡No se los iba a permitir! ¿Cómo era posible que anduvieran diciendo esas estupideces? ¿Su maestro muerto? ¡Mentira! ¡Él era uno de los más grandes shinobis del mundo ninja! ¡Alumno del tercer Hokage! ¡Maestro del cuarto! ¿Contra quien se enfrento? ¡¿Un dios?! ¡Era absurdo! ¡Completamente absurdo!

—Naruto… —Susurro preocupada.

— ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! —. La silencio en el acto.

—Primero vamos a calmarnos y…

— ¡Pregunte que quien demonios lo hizo! —de un momento a otro una onda expansiva arraso con lo que unos segundos antes era la oficina del Hokage, como epicentro de aquello el rubio estaba rodeado de aquel tan conocido manto rojizo, sin embargo había algo diferente, esta vez no estaba tomando la forma del zorro simplemente lo envolvía. A pesar de que se sentía tan pesado, mas que las veces anteriores.

— ¡Kakashi!

— Entendido. —Ante la orden de la Hokage estuvo a punto de lanzarse a detener a su alumno, mas de un momento a otro el aura rojiza desapareció dejando todo en completo silencio, todos tensos, esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento.

— ¡Que no piensan responderme! — grito haciendo que todos se estremecieran, era la primera vez que lo veían tan enojado ¿Acaso su mismo odio había sellado al Kyuubi nuevamente? De ser así era obvio que no querían irritarlo más.

—Akatsuki… —Respondió finalmente la Hokage —El líder de la organización.

— ¡¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?! ¡No deberíamos ir a vengar a Ero-sennin! ¡Solo deme la maldita orden!

—Naruto…

— ¡Si no piensa ordenarlo lo are por mi cuenta! —Les dio la espalda y tomo camino a la salida.

Tanto la Hokage como su sensei se prepararon para detenerlo, mas de un momento a otro callo al suelo sin razón aparente, rápidamente se acercaron a revisarlo percatándose de unas quemaduras que abarcaban prácticamente todos sus brazos, sin pensarlo otra vez rompieron su camisa y tal y como se encontraban sus brazos la mayor parte de su pecho hacia juego con ellos mostrando su piel carcomida por un fuego que nunca existió dejando a la vista algunos de sus órganos internos.

Fue demasiado, la pelirrosa a pesar de ser una ninja medico con bastante experiencia aparto la vista y se alejó tratando de retener algo que quería salir. Lo realmente increíble de eso era que a pesar de que esas heridas fácilmente serian consideradas como mortales se cerraban nuevamente. Viendo como los tejidos se volvían a juntar, se entrelazaban entre ellos mismos, luego el sonido de los huesos tronar posiblemente acomodándose nuevamente a su lugar y finalmente se formaba otra capa de piel sobre los músculos que rápidamente tapaba aquel espectáculo tan bizarro.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunto Sai, la primera vez que hablaba desde que llego.

—No lo se. —Respondió la Hokage —Llévenlo al hospital ¡Rápido! —No tuvieron la necesidad de responder, tanto la asistente de la rubia junto con su alumna tomaron al Uzumaki y salieron de ahí a toda la velocidad que sus piernas les permitían con rumbo al hospital.

—No quiero pensar lo peor pero… eso no fue normal.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Claro que no es normal! —la Hokage se exalto como pocas veces lo hacia.

— ¡Hokage-sama! —De un momento a otro el lugar se vio invadido por al menos veinte shinobis de la hoja, todos con rango chunnin o Jounnin como mínimo. — ¿Qué paso? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Nada. —se limito a responder la Hokage.

—Pero…

—Ya la escucharon. —interrumpió el peligris, sabia que la Godaime no se encontraba precisamente calmada así que para evitar que esto fuera mas allá tomo acciones. —Retírense, esto es un asunto de clase "S", Ninguno de ustedes tiene la autorización de involucrarse.

Pocas veces eran en las que veían al hijo del colmillo blanco tomar aquella actitud tan seria por lo que todos o al menos la mayoría sin necesidad de que se los volvieran a repetir desaparecieron así como habían llegado, salvo dos personas que aun contra la fuerte mirada del peligris decidieron quedarse.

— ¿No me escucharon? —Pregunto fuerza.

—Lo hicimos, pero no tienen por qué ocultárnoslo. —Respondió a la pregunta —Ese chakra… ¿Fue Naruto verdad? —Con su clásica actitud se recargo sobre uno de los pedazos sobrevivientes de la pared para después encender un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca y después de dar una gran exhalada de humo continuo —Aunque es un idiota es nuestro compañero y nos preocupamos por el ¿No es así Hinata? —La mencionada se sobresalto al escuchar que la mencionaron, sin embargo afirmo con la cabeza, después de todo aunque de distinta manera al final de cuentas estaba de acuerdo con Shikamaru.

—Jiraiya fue asesinado y este fue el resultado cuando Naruto se entero. —soltó la Hokage sin mas miramientos.

Un pecado que el Nara nunca se perdonaría pero dé la impresión dejo caer su cigarrillo al suelo y de no ser que tenia su cajetilla guardada sabia que se le hubiera escapado de las manos sin el mayor miramiento, después de todo no estaban hablando de cualquier shinobi, estaban hablando de el mismísimo Jiraiya, el único shinobi aparte de Kakashi que era capaz de enfrentar a algún Akatsuki, por lo que rápidamente formulo una hipótesis sobre las circunstancias de su muerte, sin embargo no dejaba de impactarle que alguien de ese calibre fuera simplemente asesinado, después de todo su maestro había tenido el mismo destino tan solo hace unos meses atrás.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun se encuentra bien…? —La preocupación se denotaba en su rostro, sin embargo la mirada de la Hokage y la del peligris no decían nada bueno.

—Libero el poder del Kyuubi pero de inmediato lo reprimió, como resultado sufrió quemaduras que fácilmente superan las de tercer grado además de que tuvimos la desagradable experiencia de ver alguno de sus órganos internos.

Si la palabra delicadeza hubiera desaparecido de la mente de la rubia esa seria la clara muestra, no hacia falta que hablara mas, sintetizaba todo no hablando mas de lo necesario, sin embargo las expresiones indescifrables de los chunnins ahí presentes eran la consecuencia.

—Se encuentra bien. —Respondió rápidamente el peligris —El poder regenerativo del Kyuubi lo sano al instante además de que Shizune y Sakura lo llevaron al hospital para estar seguros, nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse.

—Aunque lo ponga de esa forma es… como explicarlo… —El Nara sin poder encontrar las palabras y aun con esa expresión tan confusa denotando que su cerebro trabajaba varias veces mas de lo normal —Enterarnos de que Naruto se abrió a si mismo el pecho con el poder del zorro es una cosa, pero la muerte de Jiraiya-sama me tiene aun mas conmocionado, alguien de su nivel no debía de tener problemas en ir contra los Akatsuki pero al parecer su líder es otra cosa, después de todo que clase de demonio se necesita para reunir a los shinobis mas peligrosos del mundo ninja. —tan pronto como termino de hablar saco su cajetilla y encendió otro cigarro.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre. —la Hokage se acercó a el —Aquí esta la información que nos consiguió Jiraiya antes de morir, la envió con uno de sus sapos de emergencia, desgraciadamente no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para descifrarla en estos momentos, iba a llamar a tu padre paro ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de eso? Quiero un reporte en mi escritorio a más tardar mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Qué escritorio? —Comento con gracia, no así no dudo un segundo de mas en tomar los documentos que la Hokage le estaba ofreciendo, su mano temblaba por lo que fuera que pudieran contener, sin embargo él era un Nara por lo que tenia que hacer lo propio, sin mas tiempo que perder desapareció de ahí para no perder mas tiempo.

—No falta mucho para que supere a su padre ¿Verdad? —Comento el peligris con nostalgia.

—Yo creo que ya lo supero. —Respondió la Hokage —Por ahora eso ata un cabo suelto, ahora falta otro. —Torno su vista hacia la Hyuuga quien rápidamente se estremeció al sentir su mirada sobre ella, sin embargo recobro la compostura tan rápido como pudo.

—Tengo una misión para ti Hinata. —Camino hacia ella para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que bien asusto mas a la Hyuuga que reconfortarla —Tienes que vigilar a Naruto las próximas semanas, reportarme cualquier indicio de que algo ande mal ya sea físicamente o mentalmente. —Quedo parada frente a ella —Se que la misión no te desagrada en lo absoluto así que dejare unas cosas claras… —La miro directamente a los ojos —Este es el resultado de tan solo unos segundos de su enojo, si Jiraiya no tuvo oportunidad contra el líder de Akatsuki todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que él tampoco la tendrá, lo mantendré en la aldea hasta que se desahogue lo suficiente, por lo que tu misión es informarme de cualquier cosa extraña que haga, si abandona la aldea en busca de venganza significara que tu misión a fallado, si se deja consumir por el poder del Kyuubi significara lo mismo y si se daña a si mismo dudo mucho de que el poder del zorro pueda sanar heridas como esas constantemente por lo que no tengo que decirte lo que pasara ¿Verdad?

La Hyuuga trago saliva, al principio la misión le parecía hasta cierto punto agradable, pero con esto todos esos sentimientos de tranquilidad se habían fundido en lo mas profundo del infierno dando paso a la angustia. Comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar, la presión que comenzó a sentir sobrepasaba los limites, cualquier error que cometiera significaba la muerte de su razón de vivir por lo que no seria solo una victima si fallaba. Indescriptible, inimaginable, jamás imagino hasta que punto seria eso, significaba que de una forma u otra ella seria la responsable de su muerte, no quería asumirlo pero no tenia opción, lo daría todo por el, ahora que mas lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuera el espiarlo tal y como lo había venid haciendo desde hace tiempo.

—No tienes que ser tan directa. —El ninja que copia camino hacia donde se encontraba su alumno. —Vas a hacer que se presione de mas, con el simple echo de que lo vigiles y nos informes es suficiente, con tu byakugan será una tarea sencilla, si algo se sale de control nosotros nos aremos cargo ¿Verdad Sai?

—Por supuesto.

—Solo quería darle a entender la importancia de la misión. —Respondió la Godaime —No era mi intención asustarte Hinata, sé que lo aras bien.

—Me esforzare. —Al igual que antes desapareció de la destruida oficina.

— ¿Es necesario?

—No quiero sorpresas, tenemos que tomar medidas antes de que empiece o podríamos crear a otro Sasuke. —Comenzó a caminar al lugar donde se supone debería de encontrarse la puerta —Aun faltan unas horas antes de que anochezca, espero que arreglen la oficina antes de mañana.

—Kakashi-senpai…

—Olvídalo Sai, es mejor que nos retiremos también.

**_0_0_**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, miro el techo y se percato de que ese no era su cuarto. Trato de levantarse más un dolor punzante en el pecho lo detuvo, se reviso y a pesar de que no tenia nada visible era un dolor de mil demonios el que lo aquejaba. Ya un poco más tranquilo se sentó en la cama, el dolor no se había esfumado pero era soportable, volteo su vista al reloj que estaba en la habitación, estaba a punto de oscurecer pero los rayos del sol aun daban pelea iluminando todo de un extraño color naranja rojizo.

Una vez que se puso de pie recordó todo lo que había pasado, nada grato, pero su maestro estaba muerto "Sigo siendo un inútil" Pensó mientras caminaba pesadamente, pues no se encontraba en un muy buen estado y consideraba realmente estúpido que el mismo se hubiera echo eso. Camino a la salida de la habitación, abrió la puerta y siguió su camino entre los corredores del hospital.

—Naruto ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —Lo abordaron tan pronto como dio un paso fuera de la habitación.

—Si… eso creo. —No se molesto en detenerse.

—Aunque ya puedas ponerte de pie creo que lo mejor seria que pases la noche aquí y descanses, Tsunade-sama me matara si te sucede algo. —El rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla.

—No te preocupes Shizune-nee-chan, necesito comer algo. —Tal vez no era del todo cierto pero era su mejor opción para salir de ahí.

—Esta bien, pero promete que mañana vas a regresar a que revise como sigues.

—Te veo mañana. —Siguió su camino hasta que salió del hospital y ahora sobre sus pensamientos rondaba la pregunta "¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?" La sangre estaba que le hervía, la idea de venganza resultaba muy tentadora sin embargo no era estúpido… bueno no tanto, sabia que no estaba en condiciones de ganar la pelea pero ese sentimiento que lo aquejaba no parecía querer desaparecer.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, al menos por ahora. Tal y como se encontraba comenzó a caminar a un lugar que lo llenaba de recuerdos, sin embargo nada mejor que eso para desahogarse, así es… se trataba del bosque de la muerte, no la parte de los exámenes chunnin, si no la zona prohibida que incluso los Jounnins tenían prohibido el acceso, lo sabia, no estaba pensando claramente, podía morir, después de todo no era una zona prohibida por nada, sin embargo tenia que desahogarse, si lo hacia en la aldea no tardaría mucho para que llamara la atención y decidieran mantenerlo vigilado, además que los sellos que protegían esa zona del bosque ayudarían a que fuera de ahí no se sintiera el chakra del Kyuubi.

Entro, se paro en medio del bosque, comenzaba a oscurecer, la luz cada vez se convertía en un recurso escaso que poco a poco se desvanecía, minuto tras minuto, esa era la señal para que los depredadores salieran a buscar comida. Lo sentía. Los pocos rayos de luz que iluminaba el bosque se desvanecieron opacados por la inmensidad de los arboles que superaban los veinte metros de altura, el viento movía las hojas dando una brisa agradable, el tronar de algunas ramas le indico que no se encontraba solo. No le dio miedo, no se estremeció, simplemente dio las gracias.

—No es nada personal… Solo necesito desahogarme antes de que esto me consuma, espero que lo entiendan. —Sus ojos azules se tornaron rojizos, su iris se dilato dando paso a los escalofriantes ojos del Kyuubi —Ustedes tendrán que pagar por ello… —Dejaron de esconderse, frente a el tres enormes monstruos, ninguno se parecía a algo que estuviera dentro del conocimiento humano, superando los cinco metros de altura, imponentes y salvajes. Soltaron un gran rugido que invadió todo el lugar, incluso el Uzumaki tuvo que taparse los oídos pues de no ser así le hubiera roto los tímpanos, cuando se reincorporo de un tajada fue mandado a volar contra uno de los arboles, tenia una horrible herida en el pecho que sano casi al instante. Aun molesto pero emocionado formo un rasengan en su mano derecha, curioso color pues era de un rojo profundo. Tan rápido como pudo lo impacto de lleno contra una de las bestias creando una estela de humo que le cortó la visibilidad.

—Sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero esto… —Sonrió amargamente —No tengo que contenerme ¡Puedo desahogar todo esto que no deja quemarme por dentro! Me liberare de todo el odio que tengo… si sobrevivo. —Sin mas la estela de humo se disipo, mostrando como su rasengan no le había echo siquiera cosquillas, ni rastros de alguna marca, ni cicatriz, ni siquiera una simple mancha.

**_0_0_**

Tan pronto como desapareció de la oficina de la Hokage fue a su casa a ponerse unas ropas mas cómodas y comenzar con su misión, eran muy parecida a su ropa habitual, sin embargo la chaqueta era mas ligera y le quedaba mas ajustada, no le gustaba usarla pues le daba vergüenza el como se veía pero considerando la misión tendría que estar lo mas cómoda posible pues de darse el caso podría pasar horas en la misma posición.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar el hospital donde se encontraba profundamente dormido, su cara mostraba un tranquilidad y serenidad que era muy rara de ver en el, todo lo contrario a esos momentos, segado por el odio, usando técnicas de destrucción masiva que por cierto estaba segura que siquiera eran jutsus, nada mas eran cantidades enfermas de chakra expulsadas con el objetivo de destruir ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? ¿Qué nadie podía sentir su dolor? Segado por el odio, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso eh incluso en esas circunstancias no había dejado de pensar en sus amigos y los habitantes de la aldea, liberando toda su frustración en un lugar en el cual nadie se acercaría, nadie se enteraría y de no haber sido por su misión ella tampoco se hubiera enterado.

Quería ir a detenerlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaría con el, realmente le destrozaba el corazón, verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, completamente distinto a su clásica actitud radiante y llena de energía. Un sonido desgarrador, que no mostraba nada más que sufrimiento.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había acabado con aquellas bestias, desde entonces herido y sin energía no había parado de llorar. Le partía el alma verlo de esa forma, se odiaba a si misma por siquiera poder ir a reconfortarlo, de tan solo pensarlo su estúpido nerviosismo le jugaba una broma, se levantaba para ir a su posición y sus piernas le dejaban de responder, tomaba aire para gritarle que se de tuviera, que ella estaba con el y la garganta le hacia una mala jugada impidiéndole emitir cualquier sonido. Era frustrante, odioso, a pesar de siempre pensar que él era su luz, que era la persona por la cual daría la vida de ser necesario no podía siquiera ir a abrazarlo. Hundida en su frustración el rubio no fue el único que derramo lágrimas ese día.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del Autor: _**_Ese fue el primer capitulo del fic, no será tan largo como el otro pero le calculo entre unos seis y ocho capítulos. Otra cosa importante es que esta historia la actualizare alrededor de cada tres semanas, ¡Una semana menos que el otro! xD Esto se debe a que este fic ya lo tenia avanzado pero aun ando haciendo algunas correcciones._

_Sin mas espero les haya gustado y me hagan llegar sus opiniones, sugerencias asi como deducciones por un review._

_Otra cosa antes de que empiecen a cuestionar… La clasificación del fic no fue por error x) _


	2. Sueño Incorrecto

_Hola a todos, lamento la espera pero aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo._

* * *

No sabía exactamente en que momento dejo de moverse ni en que momento se quedo sin energía y ni en que momento finalmente todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. Se encontraba acostado en medio del bosque de la muerte, se levanto como pudo pues no había ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo que no lo sintiera extremadamente cansado al punto de apenas poderlos mover. Su ira había desparecido, no toda ella pero al menos si una gran porción de ella.

Que inconsciente había sido, quedarse dormido ahí así como así, pudo haber muerto si es que otra bestia aparecía pues esas tres a las que se enfrento eran tan solo unas pocas de las miles que existían en ese tan exótico bosque.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en lo que recuperaba el control de su cuerpo nuevamente, después tan rápido y como pudo salió de ese bosque pues en sus condiciones la muerte no era solo una posibilidad. Ya era de noche, no sabía exactamente que hora era pero la luna adornaba el cielo mientras que los locales mas frecuentados de Konoha ya se encontraban cerrados mientras que otros tantos apenas abrían. Exactamente no tenia nada en mente sobre que hacer así que solo camino sin rumbo alguno, después de que su estomago gruñera pidiendo algo de comida opto por regresar a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento y por una u otra razón se preocupo por cerrar la puerta correctamente pues desde que había salido del bosque de la muerte tenia el presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba, bien su mente no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones del mundo por lo que decidió simplemente ignorarlo no así un escalofrió se le quedo grabado por lo que decidió asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar.

Se acostó en su cama, se estiro y por fin pudo relajarse un poco después de todo sus músculos aun le punzaban y algo le decía que le seguirían punzando por al menos una semana mas. Su estomago volvió a avisarle que comer era también una parte esencial de su descanso por lo que se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Maldita suerte. —se quejo molesto azotando la puerta de su refrigerador pues en este y en su alacena no había mas que una botella de leche que realmente no recordaba cuanto tiempo ya llevaba ahí y un paquete de galletas. No es que el fuera precisamente un comedor exigente pero al menos en esos momentos tenia ganas de una comida tal vez no balanceada pero al menos un poco mas normal.

—Supongo que tendré que salir. —Agarro su cartera de ranita, saco un fajo de billetes bastante grande, se lo guardo en la bolsa y salió de su casa, pensó por unos momentos a un lugar adecuado al cual ir pero a esas horas de la noche realmente no había muchos lugares que elegir por lo que opto por ir a la aldea vecina, no quedaba a mas de treinta minutos caminando y si usaba chakra estaría ahí en no mas de dos o tres minutos y al ser una aldea turística que conectaba varias regiones importantes del país del fuego era como si nunca durmieran, estaba seguro que ahí encontraría un lugar decente en el que comer.

Se percato del daño que tenían sus músculos pues le tomo alrededor de diez minutos el llegar a la aldea vecina, cada vez que quería aumentar su velocidad comenzaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo, nada grave pero si solo lo ignoraba podría tener graves repercusiones.

Cuando finalmente llego tal y como esperaba a pesar de que debían de estar pasando de la media noche todo el lugar estaba lleno de actividad, parejas paseando por las calles, padres llevando en brazos a sus hijos dormidos y los que no solo los veían correr de un lado a otro junto con sus amigos mientras los esperaban sentados en unas bancas que adornaban el lugar creando una atmosfera bastante reconfortante.

De una u otra forma el ambiente termino envolviéndolo por lo que opto por caminar y tomarse la libertad de elegir un buen lugar, después de todo había traído consigo suficiente dinero como para comer en un restaurante de cinco estrellas por una semana que bien eran sus ahorros de casi todo el año.

— ¿Busca diversión? Por aquí tal vez la encuentres…

— ¡Comida rápida! ¡Lo que sea que nos pida se lo tenemos en un minuto!

— ¡Vengan a probar el clásico sabor de la comida tradicional!

— ¡Tenemos paquetes familiares! ¡Sean bienvenidos!

Caminaba por la calles que estaban atascadas de puestos de toda clases de cosas, juegos, comida, relajación, incluso había bastantes hoteles para los viajeros que necesitaban descansar. Siguió caminando maravillado por todo el tipo de lugares que había pues nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí a esas horas de la noche, eh incluso si pudo estar ahí de día era simplemente un lugar de paso. Finalmente parecía que un lugar le llamo la atención, realmente no parecía un lugar decente pero el rubio se quedo parado enfrente de él.

"Frog's Bar"

Por razones bastantes obvias le recordó a su difunto maestro, haciendo que se perdiera en sus memorias, ese tipo de lugares que fueron los mas frecuentados mientras estuvo de viaje junto con su pervertido maestro, recordaba que siempre le disgusto ir a ese tipo de lugares y siempre que se quejaba su maestro le repetía lo mismo "Lárgate niño ¿Qué no sabes que el alcohol es la mejor forma de ahogar las penas? Ahora que lo sabes déjame solo y vete a entrenar por ahí" Nunca supo el significado correcto detrás de esas palabras, ahora solamente le dolía no haber pasado mas tiempo con su sensei, después de todo él le había prometido que lo llevaría a un bar bastante bueno cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años. Realmente sabia que el echo de que no fuera a llevarlo si no hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad era señal de que no era nada decente sin embargo por su mente cruzaron las palabras de su maestro ¿Realmente el alcohol era la mejor forma de curar las penas? No quería quedarse con la duda, así que simplemente optaría por comprar comida y una o dos bebidas a lo mucho.

Entro al bar y de primera impresión era completamente distinto a los que frecuento con su difunto maestro, el recordaba que eran lugares bastante agradable pese al olor a alcohol y que siempre había muchas mujeres atractivas que te acompañaban desde el momento en el que entrabas hasta el que salías, muchas veces varias de ellas fueron a entregarle a su maestro cayéndose de borracho a la habitación en la que se hospedaban, sin embargo este era distinto, no había a la vista ni una sola mujer, todo estaba lleno de hombres y no precisamente parecían ser amigables.

Trago saliva, después de todo ya se encontraba allí, dio un paso adentro y siguió hasta llegar a la barra, las mesas ya estaban todas ocupadas y para su mala suerte ninguna de las mesas parecía tener algo más que bebidas, si eran tan distintos de los bares que frecuentaba tal vez ahí no vendían comida, el recordaba que al menos la mayoría de los que fue vendían casi todo tipo de comida que no fuera lujosa, sin embargo este no parecía ser el caso.

En buen momento lo visito su orgullo pues al estar rodeado de puros hombres no quería que pensara que tenía miedo de ellos o algo por el estilo por lo que sin más tomo asiento.

— ¿Qué te ofrezco? —Un hombre bastante alto de tez oscura que mostraba un cuerpo bastante trabajado fue el que le hablo, se encontraba del otro lado de la barra mientras limpiaba un baso.

— ¿Qué me puede ofrecer? —realmente no era su estilo el responder una pregunta con otra pero el no sabia absolutamente nada sobre bebidas por lo que mejor escucharía opciones.

—Tengo ron, brandi, wiski, sake, bueno… te vez bastante joven y tal vez sean algo fuertes para ti ¿Qué te parece algo de cerveza?

—Mejor dale leche al niño. —Comento uno de los tantos que se encontraba ahí, obviamente las risas no se hicieron esperar después de todo parecía que él iba a ser la botana de la noche.

—Tsk… —Soltó un quejido de molestia.

—Vamos Shosuke, no molestes a mis nuevos clientes. —Respondió el cantinero.

—Este es un lugar para hombres. —Agrego otro de los ahí presentes haciendo que el lugar se volviera a inundar de risas.

—Ven y dímelo en la cara. —Reclamo molesto el Uzumaki, después de todo su humor no estaba precisamente estable con todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Uuuhhh! Parece que el niñito se enojo. —Se levanto el autor del primer comentario —Podríamos arreglar nuestras diferencias como hombres. —Comento mientras tronaba sus puños, el rubio rápidamente se tenso y se preparo para cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer —Pero ese grandulón que vez ahí es una bestia y no permite peleas dentro del bar. —Siguió hablando mientras señalaba al cantinero —Así que te propongo algo niño, cuatro vasos seguidos de "agüita", si sigues de pie para entonces yo invito otra ronda a todos y me disculpare contigo ¿Qué te parece? —Todos comenzaron a brindar emocionados, gritándole cosas como "Hazlo" "Ciérrale la boca" "Demuestra que eres un hombre" "Te confiamos nuestra ronda gratis" "Tu puedes niño" Sin mas que poder hacer respondió.

— ¡Echo! —Sabia que se estaba metiendo en problemas pero hablo sin pensarlo —Dame cuatro de esas "Agüitas". —Ya no había marcha atrás.

— ¿Estas seguro? Es una bebida muy fuerte.

—Solo démela. —Respondió a la par, pues quería tomárselas lo más pronto posible antes de que se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Tan pronto y cuando hablo el Uzumaki el cantinero suspiro y trajo varias botellas y cuatro vasos, después con gran maestría comenzó a mesclar las bebidas haciendo un espectáculo de ello, pues todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ver como la preparaba. Era algo magnifico pues mesclo al menos cinco bebidas diferentes y cada una de distinto color, pero al final el liquido dentro del baso quedo transparente, ahora podía hacerse una idea de por que ese nombre tan peculiar.

—Aquí tienes. —Tan pronto como termino le extendió los cuatro vasos.

—Bien. —exclamo contento, agarro el primer baso y se lo tomo de golpe.

Tan pronto como puso el vaso vacío en la mesa comenzó a toser fuertemente, con la mirada en al piso comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a darle vueltas, después de todo no era broma decir que sintió como si ese liquido le desgarrara la garganta.

— ¿Hasta ahí vas a llegar? Que decepción.

— ¡Cállate! —Se quejo nuevamente, aun con dificultad tomo el otro vaso y al igual que el otro se lo tomo de golpe, causando el mismo resultado, sin embargo esta vez incluso tuvo que llevarse las manos a la garganta por instinto, perdió la noción de las cosas sin embargo aun tenia algo en mente y era que le faltaban aun dos vasos. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban agarro el tercer vaso y al igual los anteriores se lo tomo de golpe, sin embargo esta vez tiro el vaso afortunadamente vacío y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

Todo le daba vueltas, sentía que quiera vomitar a pesar de no tener nada en el estomago, su garganta le quemaba y todo su pecho lo sentía tan caliente que podría jurar que era el chakra del Kyuubi, sin embargo no era el caso. Volteo su cabeza para ver a la multitud que se había reunido alrededor de el sin embargo veía como si todos hubieran echo el jutsu de multi-clones de sombra pues veía al menos cinco o seis veces a cada persona, quiso ponerse de pie pero su sentido de equilibrio funcionaba como a un treinta porciento a lo mucho.

— ¡Vamos tu puedes!

— ¡Solo una más!

— ¡Esfuérzate!

— ¡Levántate niño! ¡Solo una más!

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡Solo una!

— ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre!

Escuchaba gritos de ánimo por todos lados, sin embargo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo como pudo se levanto y aprovechando que su cuerpo volvió a obedecerle por unos segundos agarro el último vaso y se lo tomo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como el rubio se tambaleaba, ahora era el momento critico, si podía permanecer de pie durante los próximos quince segundos significaba que había ganado lo que era igual a una ronda gratis para todos por lo que todos estaban emocionados.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco, el rubio choco contra la barra pero no callo, seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… ,se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero puso sus manos y volvió a levantarse, once… doce… trece… catorce… quince. El silencio se rompió por gritos de exclamación festejando su logro, un grito de guerra invadió el lugar mientras todos levantaron sus bebidas para brindar por el.

—Tengo que admitirlo, me sorprendiste niño. —aquel con el que había echo la apuesta se acercó a él y lo abrazo rodeando su cuello — ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Este mocoso ya es un hombre! ¡Me equivoque con el! ¡Y lo más importante! ¡La siguiente ronda va por mi cuenta! —Nuevamente el establecimiento se lleno de exclamaciones de todo tipo celebrando el momento —Vamos, ven con nosotros, no se cuanto tiempo mas puedas ponerte en pie. —Le llevo a una mesa donde se encontraban otras dos personas —Siéntate mi amigo, soy Shosuke y ellos son Kishunima y Akagami. —ambos levantaron sus vasos en señal de saludo.

—Mu-Musho gu…"hip" gusto. —Tomo asiento —Yo shoy… shoy… —se quedo pensando por unos segundos— Naruho…

— ¿Naruho? ¿Que ese no es nombre de mujer? —Comento uno de ellos —Bueno no importa aquí demostraste ser un hombre. —Sin mas le dio un trago a su vaso, luego llamo al cantinero —Dame otra.

—Enseguida. —Respondió cuando recibió el vaso — ¿Alguna otra cosa niño?

—Vamos, apenas se puede mover. —respondió otro.

—Espera a que se le baje un poco, de otra manera se nos muere aquí. —Comento entre risas.

— ¡No! —Exclamo el rubio — ¡Quiero ramen!

— ¿Ramen? —Comenzó a reírse —Vaya que eres gracioso niño.

— ¡Ramen! —volvió a exclamar.

—No tengo eso pero les traeré algo para picar. —Esperaron unos momentos… después el cantinero volvió con la bebida que le habían pedido mas una charola de algo que parecía alitas adobadas —Esto te calmara el hambre. —puso la charola en medio de la mesa y se retiro.

—Vamos niño, come que la noche todavía es larga y no vas a aguantar con el estomago vacío. —desde hace un par de segundos el rubio había dejado de entender lo que le decían, pero la charola olía bien por lo que no fue necesario entenderlos para que comenzara a comer, corrección, comenzara a devorar su contenido acabándose todo en no mas de un minuto.

— ¡Otra de estas cosas! —exclamo felizmente el rubio alzando la charola.

—No son gratis sabes. —Menciono el cantinero.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Me eshtas diciendo pobre!

—No es lo que quiero decir…

— ¡Sabes que! ¡Trame otrash tres de eshtas cosas! ¡Y otra ronda para todos de mi parte! —De su bolsa saco un par de billetes de los que había traído y los aventó a la mesa. El cantinero se sorprendió pues eran los billetes de la más alta denominación que había. Sonriente tomo los billetes y se retiro.

—Enseguida. —Comenzó a reírse —Estas lleno de sorpresas niño.

— ¡Si!

— ¡Eres genial niño!

— ¡Te lo agradezco niño!

Nuevamente el establecimiento volvió a llenarse de comentarios de agradecimiento mientras todos seguían bebiendo y platicando felizmente.

Justo después de que se comiera otras tres charolas de alitas su hambre desapareció, sin embargo el alcohol en su estomago comenzaba a molestarlo, pues sentía que volvería a regresar las alitas en cualquier momento.

— ¿Estas bien niño? —Pregunto Kishunima mientras lo observaba —La agüita es fuerte incluso para nosotros, creo que ya no deberías de beber mas o terminaras mal.

— ¿De que estas hablando? No le arruines la fiesta, después de todo cual es el sentido de que alguien invite una ronda si él no va a beber ¿verdad? —El otro que se encontraba en la mesa de nombre Akagami lo animo a seguir bebiendo, se levanto y le acerco un vaso —Aquí tienes, ¡Salud por el niño! —grito mientras levantaba su baso.

— ¡Salud! —.Exclamaron todos en la cantina, el rubio a la par agarro su vaso pero esta vez con moderación solamente le dio un trago y hasta cierto punto sintió la bebida reconfortante, tenia un cierto toque dulce pero al final un sabor amargo se le impregnaba en la boca, en conclusión… le gusto, mas por el echo de que no estaba tan fuerte como las cuatro bebidas que se tuvo que tomar hace unos minutos.

— ¿De donde eres niño? —.Pregunto Shosuke —Nunca antes te había visto por aquí y dios sabe que me la paso aquí toda la semana. —Comenzó a reírse mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

—Soy de… de Konoha. —Le dio otro trago a su vaso, realmente le había gustado ese sabor, además el echo de que volviera a entender lo que le decían ya era ganancia.

— ¿Konoha? Entonces eres un shinobi.

—No cualquier shinobi. —Se levanto — ¡Soy el shinobi mas poderoso de todas las naciones! —todos lo vieron con gracia, realmente tenia energías y le daba un toque divertido a ese lugar. El rubio se tomo de golpe el contenido de su baso, luego pidió otro y volvió a tomar asiento — ¿Ustedes?

—Somos mercenarios. —Respondió a su pregunta —Últimamente hemos tenido bastante trabajo por lo que decidimos tomarnos unas semanas de vacaciones y venir a divertirnos un rato. —Sonrió, le dio un trago a su bebida y continuo —Siendo yo el que te incito a tomar en un principio no tendrá mucho sentido pero ¿Qué no eres muy joven para andar por estos lugares? —El Uzumaki esbozo una sonrisa triste.

—Mi maeshtro murió. —al recordar a su pervertido maestro pensó que de cierta manera el alcohol si ayudaba en esos momentos difíciles, así que en honor de su pervertido maestro agarro su vaso y se lo tomo de golpe. — Él era un graaaaan pervertido pero era una gran persona… —No espero a que le volvieran a servir, agarro la botella que se encontraba en la barra y se la llevo a la mesa ante la mirada divertida de todos —Él siempre me decía que el alcohol y las mujeres eran la mejor forma de ahogar las penas y ¡Aquí me tienen! ¡Siguiendo las enseñanzas de mí maestro! —los tres que se encontraban en su mesa comenzaron a reír.

—Ese maestro tuyo de seguro fue una gran persona. — respondió mientras tomaba la botella que el rubio se había traído y rellenaba su vaso —Como mercenarios hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros amigos… —comento con una mirada triste —Así que de cierta forma puedo entenderte, al principio nosotros éramos un equipo de siete y ahora solo quedamos tres. —Se quedo mirando hacia la nada por unos segundos — Siempre puedes confiar el alcohol pero ten cuidado de que no te controle, en cuanto a las mujeres, jajajaja ese maestro tuyo realmente era un gran hombre ¡No hay mejor combinación!

— ¿Cómo ves a Shosuke? Ya se puso de sentimental. —Se burlo su amigo — Te estas ablandando con los años amigo.

—No lo molestes, o se va a poner a llorar por Katagiri-chan como la última vez. —Ambos comenzaron a reírse en voz alta.

— ¡Ustedes dos…! ¡Serán!

— ¿Quién es Katagiri? —.Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

—Un viejo amor… —Respondió mientras daba otro trago —Nada que valga la pena mencionar.

— ¿Nada que valga la pena mencionar? Te recuerdo que incluso ahora te pones a gritar su nombre cuando estas ebrio.

—Ya cállense. —exclamo molesto.

— ¿Tu Naruho? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

—Yo… yo… no she —Al ver que su vaso se encontraba vacío agarro la botella y se relleno su vaso, sin embargo lo hizo a un lado y continuo —Todosh tuvimos nuestros primeros amores… pero ahora no… se… sé que decir… —Le dio un trago a su vaso y después se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos momentos —Supongo que no. —Respondió con una sonrisa amarga —Deshpues de todo ¿Quién amaría a alguien como yo…? —Respondió con la misma expresión que antes —Empiezo a creer que "hip" esas coshas del amor no exishten… noo… no existen. —Recostó su cabeza sobre mesa.

—Vamos, aun eres muy joven para andar diciendo esas cosas. —Sonrió —Estoy seguro que tienes a una novia por ahí pero no nos quieres decir. —El rubio no respondió, simplemente seguía recostando mientras veía a ningún lugar.

—Yo sholo sé que… que ustedes son buenash personash… —Respondió a la par que volvía a levantar el rostro —Enherio… mushas gracias por eshtos momentos… —Extrañamente el rubio se le escapo una lagrima.

—Tranquilo niño. —Respondió con gracia —Desde el momento en el que dos hombres chocan vasos se vuelven hermanos ¿Lo sabias? —Los cuatro hicieron otro brindis acabando con el contenido de sus vasos y de paso con el de la botella.

El tiempo paso lento, pero agradable, discutieron un par de cosas triviales mientras seguían tomando. Misiones, experiencias, muertes de personas cercanas y hasta el rubio había quedado con ellos para unírseles a su grupo de mercenarios cuando tuviera tiempo libre. En resumen fue un rato reconfortante para el rubio, al menos hasta que nuevamente dejo de entenderles pues entre los cuatro se habían acabado ya hasta seis botellas y aunque ellos habían bebido mas que él era un echo de que por ser la primera vez en su vida tomando le callo bastante pesado. De repente el rubio se levanto de su asiento y fue prácticamente se tambaleo hasta la barra.

— ¿Necesitas algo niño? —Pregunto el cantinero.

—Baño… mi estomago… yo… —Dio una arcada dando una clara idea de que tenia ganas de vomitar —Yo… otra bebida y… y… una cama… —hablaba incoherentemente pero afortunadamente aun entendible. Dio otra arcada y se llevo las manos a la boca.

—Es agua, bébela. —Se la ofreció el cantinero, el rubio agarro el baso con ambas manos y se la llevo a la boca y poco a poco se la comenzó a beber —Grashias… enserio… baño… yo…

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Todos que se encontraban platicando animadamente guardaron silencio y voltearon a verla, después de todo no era nada común ver a una mujer en ese lugar y mucho menos a una tan joven y atractiva como ella. Todo el lugar de un momento a otro no apartaba la vista de ella mientras que por otro lado la Hyuuga armándose de valor aprovecho el silencio y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el rubio tratando de ignorar todas las miradas que había sobre ella.

—Naruto-kun, cre-creo que ya fue suficiente, regresemos.

— ¿Hi…Hinata? —Alzo la vista para poder verla — ¡Hinata! ¿Qué hashes por aquí? —Pregunto sonriente pero de inmediato volvió a marearse y a tambalearse agarrándose de la barra para no caer.

—Naruto-kun. Regresemos, te llevare a tu casa.

— ¿Quién lo diría niño? Tu novia vino por ti, ya quisiera yo encontrar a una mujer así. —Exclamo Shosuke haciendo que el ambiente regresara al lugar —Nos mentiste. —Comento mientras caminaba hacia el —Aunque supongo que esta bien, después de todo no te acordabas ni de tu nombre… así que Naruto ¿eh?

—Co-Con su permiso, me lo llevare. —Hablo la Hyuuga armándose de valor, pues apenas se había percatado de que todo el lugar estaba lleno de hombres y como si eso no fuera suficiente todos sin excepción parecían ser personas peligrosas. Agarro al Uzumaki y le sirvió como apoyo como si se tratara de alguna herida en el pie y le ayudara a caminar.

—No me quiero ir… —Chillo el Uzumaki —Hinata…Hinata…Hinata-chan, quedemonosh… solo… solo otra ronda… —Paro de hablar por que sintió como algo quería salir desde su estomago.

—Naruto-kun, solo mírate como estas, tenemos que irnos. —Comento preocupada.

—Hinata-chaaan por favor… Solo… solo… —Justo cuando la Hyuuga creyó que iba a ser complicado el convencer al rubio este cayo medio adormilado sobre ella, aunque aun estaba de pie con su propia fuerza tenia los ojos cerrados y simplemente caminaba en cualquier dirección a la que la Hyuuga lo guiara.

—Disculpen las molestias, nos retiramos. —Sin más la Hyuuga comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Un momento niña. —El cantinero se puso enfrente de ella cortándole el paso.

— ¿S-Si? —Pregunto nerviosa pues el cantinero se veía bastante rudo.

—Ten. —Le extendió un par de billetes —Tu novio pago de más, iba cobrándole según tomaba pero ya que te lo llevas no podrá tomar más.

—Gr-Gracias. —Eso realmente fue tranquilizante.

—Cuida de tu novio, esta triste por la muerte de su maestro así que él te necesita ahora más que nunca mujer. —Comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa junto con sus compañeros —Dile que lo espero cualquier otro día por aquí. —sonrió para después sentarse y continuar bebiendo.

La Hyuuga por fin salió del establecimiento, después finalmente de la aldea y fue ahí donde encontró su primer problema, al paso que iban se tardarían mas de una hora en regresar, por lo que de su equipo ninja saco su estuche medico, donde tenia una camilla sellada, después de que la libero izo que el rubio se acostara ahí, después ella creo un clon que le ayudara a cargar la camilla y tan rápido como pudieron regresaron a la aldea.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la Hyuuga lo llevo a su casa, uso la llave que estaba en el bolsillo derecho del rubio y abrió la puerta, luego como pudo lo acomodo en la cama. Ella se sentó en una silla y suspiro bastante cansada.

—Ero-sennin… por que… tu… ¿Quién esta ahí?... ¿ah?... no… las agüitas no… son… son muy fuertes… Shosuke… las mujeres… penas… Katagiri… búscala…

Ocurrió algo gracioso pues el Uzumaki comenzó a hablar tonterías mientras estaba dormido, mientras que a la vez se movía de un lado a otro de su cama. La Hyuuga lo había estado siguiendo desde que salió del hospital por lo que tenia una clara idea de lo que paso en aquel bar, pues a pesar de no haber entrado lo había estado observando todo desde las sombras con su byakugan. Al principio realmente espero que quedara dormido después de aquellos primeros cuatro vasos y simplemente haber entrado por el y llevárselo, pero no espero que aguantara tanto, después de todo se tomo otras botellas junto con sus nuevos amigos, es mas, ya siquiera podía dar un estado de el en esos momentos, pues solo veía como el chakra del Uzumaki iba de un lado a otro como si de un torrente se tratara gracias a los efectos del alcohol.

Afortunadamente cuando se levanto vio que apenas se podía mantener en pie por lo que decidió entrar por el, pues de no hacerlo cuando estaba de pie sabia que el rubio nunca saldría de allí. Ella también había estado trabajando todo el día por lo que decidió que era hora de retirarse.

Al momento de levantarse esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pues recordó que todos habían pensado que ella era su novia lo que le hizo pensar ¿El rubio había dicho algo sobre ella? Se puso roja de solo pensarlo pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse y finalmente salir de ahí.

— ¿Hinata? —Casi le da un infarto cuando escucho su nombre, rápidamente volteo y se encontró con que detrás de ella se encontraba el rubio de pie con una mirada adormilada claramente ebrio.

—Na-Naruto-kun… yo… yo… solo ya me iba…

—Baño.

— ¿Eh?

—Necesito… —Antes de que el rubio cayera al suelo la Hyuuga fue en su auxilio deteniéndolo en sus brazos —Necesito… baño… —La Hyuuga se puso completamente roja pero no lo podía dejar así, por lo que casi arrastrándolo lo llevo al baño de su pequeño departamento.

—Listo. —Exclamo la Hyuuga satisfecha.

—Pantalones… no puedo solo… ayúdame…

— ¡Eh! —La Hyuuga casi se cae dé la impresión —Na-Naruto-kun… yo no… puedo… no… no esta bien… yo… —Salió del baño y cerro la puerta detrás de si, con su corazón a mil rápidamente se recargo sobre una pared y se dejo caer —Naruto-kun… q-que tanto estas diciendo.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Hinata! —Comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Naruto-kun! No hagas tanto ruido, vas a despertar a los vecinos.

—No me dejes solo… —hablo como sollozando.

—Estoy aquí afuera Naruto-kun… no me iré pero no grites. —De repente todo se volvió silencioso, la Hyuuga que ya no escucho quejas se alejó de la puerta y fue a sentarse a la sala esperando a que el rubio saliera. Después de un par de minutos se escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse por le que se acercó para ver como seguía.

— ¿Cómo sigues Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —la Hyuuga rápidamente se volteo con la cara toda roja pues el Uzumaki había salido con el pantalón abajo, aunque en esas circunstancia agradecía que aun llevara su bóxer puesto.

—Hi-Hinata…

—N-Naruto-kun… po-ponte los pantalones por favor. —Respondió completamente avergonzada aun sin atreverse a voltear, de repente sintió como el rubio daba un pequeño grito e impactaba con su espalda aferrándose a su cintura para no caer, no tenia que ser una genio para saber que su amado ojiazul había tratado de caminar pero al no percatarse que sus pantalones no estaban correctamente colocados había tropezado y se había aferrado a lo primero que vio para no caerse que en este caso resulto ser ella mas eso no quitaba el echo de que al sentir sus manos sobre ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—Hinata… waaa… me dejaste solo… todo estaba tan oscuro… y yo…

La Hyuuga no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer, estaba completamente segura que en ninguno de los veinte manuales shinobis que se había leído a través de todos esos años había algo que le dijera como lidiar con esa situación, estaba nerviosa y no sabia que hacer y el echo de tener los brazos del rubio sobre su cintura no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

—Na-Naruto-kun… creo que deberías de ir a dormir. —No hubo respuesta, fue entonces cuando la Hyuuga sintió su respiración sobre su cuello, aunque al principio la estremeció y la hizo imaginar mil cosas finalmente fue capaz de percatarse de que se había quedado dormido nuevamente. No pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia él, con delicadeza trato de retirar sus manos que aun estaban aferradas a su cintura sin embargo no lo consiguió pues estas a pesar de no lastimarla estaban sujetas a ella con bastante fuerza, algo parecido a cuando lo saco del bar. No tenia muchas opciones por lo que comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta la habitación del rubio, a diferencia de antes que camino por su cuenta ahora solamente se dejaban arrastrar lo que le complico un poco la labor a la ojiperla.

—Hinata… —Susurro débilmente cuando finalmente estaban en la habitación del rubio.

La mencionada se volteo esperando que ya hubiera recobrado el conocimiento sin percatarse de que quedaron cara a cara a no más de cinco centímetros de distancia y aunque podía notar que ya se encontraba despierto no era precisamente al cien porciento.

—Te ves muy hermosa…—Susurro al igual que lo había echo anteriormente. La Hyuuga se quedo petrificada, ese comentario la tomo completamente desprevenida, su nerviosismo la invadió por lo que trato de tomar su distancia con el sin embargo los brazos del ojiazul no cedían haciéndole imposible su escape.

—Na-Naruto-kun… t-tu… d-déjame ir… p-por favor… —Susurro claramente nerviosa y apenada. El resultado fue todo lo contrario, pues este la atrajo mas hacia él haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareciera y quedaran pegados el uno al otro. Sus rostros no fueron la excepción, de no ser por que la Hyuuga retrocedió su rostro unos centímetros era más que seguro que un choque entre sus rostros hubiera sido inevitable, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Uzumaki comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

No hubiera sido nada relevante si lo hubiera echo como tal pues el la superaba en altura y posiblemente su frente hubiera terminado contra sus ojos y su boca contra su nariz, sin embargo este tomo una inclinación con un objetivo obvio… Sus labios. Su amado cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente mientras que ella trataba de escapar pero estando apresada por sus brazos no tenía ninguna ruta de escape mas lo relevante ahí fue que un debate interno en la mente de la Hyuuga comenzó.

¿Acaso eso no era lo que siempre había deseado? ¿Entonces por qué se resistía? Sus labios tenían un ligero olor a alcohol lo que era la única cosa que la mantenía al margen, pues era lo único que le recordaba que el Uzumaki no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos ¡Por dios! ¡Si tenia suerte uno de sus sentidos aun funcionaba! Sin embargo su rostro cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, rozaron levemente sus labios y fue entonces cuando el rubio la beso. Hubo una pequeña resistencia por parte de la Hyuuga, al menos por los primeros dos segundos, después aunque sabia que estaba mal, aunque sabia que no debía, ella correspondió aquel beso dejándose llevar, sus manos que antes se encontraban en el pecho del rubio que antes trato de usarlas para alejarlo de ella ahora se encontraban rodeando su cuello atrayéndolo mas hacia ella, asegurándose de que no se fuera a ir.

—Hinata… —susurro el rubio mientras se separaba de ella pues apenas comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando —Yo… — ¿Quién dijo que el hombre siempre era el que tenia que tomar la iniciativa? Ahora fue Hinata quien silencio sus palabras con un cálido beso, el rubio no se quejo, al igual que antes ambos se dejaron llevar, explorando la boca del otro, sintiendo el deseo que ambos emanaban y que ciertamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso.

Las cosas iban normales, al menos eso se podría decir si se tratara de una pareja de amantes sin embargo ellos no llegaban siquiera a novios y su amistad no era una en especial por lo que el termino de "Conocidos" aun encajaría perfecto en ellos dos sin embargo ahí se encontraban, cada quien perdido por su propia pasión, llenándose de besos y caricias como si no hubiera un mañana olvidándose del mundo.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la mente del rubio había dejado de funcionar y ni se diga de la Hyuuga se había dejado llevar por las acciones del rubio creando un circulo vicioso pues el simplemente se dejaba llevar por las acciones de la ojiperla mientras que ella correspondía las acciones del rubio.

En algún momento la Hyuuga despojo al rubio de su playera arrojándola a un lugar al que no estorbara, este no se resistió sin embargo hizo lo mismo y con cuidado removió el suéter que ella traía puesto, mas no se detuvo ahí y también la despojo de la malla que traía debajo de el suéter dejando a la vista su brassier, después para sorpresa de la Hyuuga el rubio la arrojo sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella, comenzó besándola nuevamente bajando lentamente hasta su cuello haciendo que su pareja soltara ligeros gemidos que inútilmente trataba de reprimir. De un momento a otro los papeles se invirtieron y con un ágil movimiento la Hyuuga quedo enzima de él y repitió las acciones previas del rubio, sin embargo ella no se limito al cuello, si no que bajo hasta sus pectorales disfrutando al máximo el rose entre sus cuerpos, fue entonces cuando el rubio la atrajo hacia si y con un delicado movimiento comenzó a removerle el brassier.

Era casi perfecto de no ser por el echo de que por mas que lo intentaba no podía, la Hyuuga desvió la mirada avergonzada por lo que este le acaricio el rostro con ternura, jugando con unos mechones de cabello que caían libres sobre su rostro para finalmente depositarle un suave beso, ante esta acción aunque aun avergonzada le dio una mano al rubio siendo ella la que se desprendió de esa prenda. Se asusto mas no le dio tiempo de hacer algo pues de inmediato sintió como algo debajo de los pantalones del rubio creció de repente sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo soltó un quejido de placer al sentir las manos del rubio jugando con sus pechos. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no lo estaba disfrutando por lo que a pesar de todas sus dudas y miedos siguió la corriente dejando que siguiera su curso. Las cosas siguieron iguales por unos momentos hasta que la Hyuuga al estar sobre el recargo ambas manos sobre la cama, de tal forma que el rostro de su pareja quedo atrapado entre ellas, iba a comenzar a tomar el protagonismo nuevamente sin embargo una de sus manos la recargo sobre una almohada haciendo que resbalara y la almohada callera al suelo junto con ella.

No fue hasta entonces cuando se percato de lo que estaba pasando, el rubio se levanto para ayudarla sin embargo ella rechazo su mano y se alejó pues sabia que de no hacerlo ya no habría fuerza en el mundo capaz de detenerlos por lo que aprovecho ese pequeño momento de conciencia y se alejó lo mas que pudo, instintivamente trato de cubrir sus pechos inútilmente con sus brazos dándole un aire encantador, con la vista comenzó a buscar sus ropas sin embargo no las encontraba por lo que aunque avergonzada recordó a que dirección había aventado la playera que le había quitado al rubio, fue por ella, se la puso y salió corriendo del apartamento.

El rubio aunque desconcertado se levanto con intenciones de seguirla sin embargo piso la almohada que había tirado la Hyuuga haciendo que se tropezara y se diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la cama cosa que si se la sumabas a su estado lo dejo seminconsciente haciéndole imposible ponerse de pie por lo que no paso mucho tiempo para que quedara profundamente dormido en esa tan extraña posición, medio cuerpo en su cama y la otra mitad de su cuerpo colgando de ella.

* * *

_¿Que lees pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notal del Autor: _**_Siento que el capitulo me quedo un poco largo así que espero no haya sido tedioso o cansado leerlo :S Los capítulos son ligeramente mas cortos así que no se vallan con la finta, por lo general los hago de diez hojas en Word pero este me excedí hasta las 15 xD_

_Sin mas que decir a los que leen y no comentan, que no les de penita x) Cualquier comentario será bienvenido. Sin mas nos leemos en el próximo cap. Suerte :)_

_Por cierto !FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELICES FIESTAS! Espero se la pasen bonito con sus familias y así c:_

**MissTsuki01: **_Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y bienvenida seas x) Espero te haya agradado el cap._

**_Hitomi Akera_**_: Gracias x) Espero que este cao te haya agradado también x) _

**_fedenico_**_: Gracias por darte una vuelta por este fic. Espero el cap te haya agradado :)_

**_valentina-londono-3597_**_: Hola y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Tal y como explique arriba los caps por lo general son mas largos que el anterior pero mas cortos que este x) Espero seguirte viendo por aquí y hasta la próxima xD_

**_Son of Time_**_: Gracias x) Espero este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. =)_

_**Hinata12Hyuga: **Gracias, pues a peticion del publico me adelante un poco x) Espero te haya agradado el cap y te deseo felices fiestas :)_


	3. Culpa

_¿Que tal? Regreso con el 3er cap de este fic, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

Toc toc… toc toc…

Esperaron unos minutos pero nadie contesto.

— ¡Naruto abre! —No hubo respuesta, por lo que uso la llave secreta que el Uzumaki siempre tenia guardada debajo de la maseta que adornaba la entrada de su casa.

—Vaya. —Exclamo —A pesar de que el departamento es pequeño se ve bastante limpio. —Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se aventuro dentro del mismo —Realmente se ve bastante ordenado considerando que es Naruto el que vive aquí.

—Lo se. —Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta —Aunque realmente se debe a que casi nunca se la pasa aquí, si al caso llega a dormir.

—Bueno, después de todo se trata de Naruto. —Respondió entre risas —Y a todo eso ¿Dónde esta? —Pregunto posando su vista de un lado a otro — ¿No me digas que sigue dormido?

—No lo dudes. Vamos, por aquí. —dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta entrar a lo que era la habitación del rubio donde este se encontraba profundamente dormido, nada fuera de lo normal de no ser por que medio cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo mientras que la otra mitad se columpiaba de la cama.

— ¿Naruto? —Pregunto al verlo —Por que no me sorprende. —dio un gran suspiro pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan peculiar posición para dormir del rubio. Comenzaron a llamarlo sin embargo el no respondía, no fue hasta que su amiga le grito prácticamente en el odio que el rubio pareció abrir los ojos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Shosuke! ¡No! ¡La comida! —El rubio termino de caer completamente al suelo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y finalmente se levanto. —Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto mientras se cubría los ojos de la luz, pues realmente le molestaba.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Por el amor de dios ponte algo!

— ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Ustedes son las que están en mi casa sin permiso en primer lugar! —Exclamo el rubio molesto sorprendiendo así a sus dos visitas que quedaron en silencio en el acto, no quería ser grosero pero si no fuera suficiente con que la luz del sol le molestara tanto, el ruido hacia que la cabeza le zumbara y le diera vueltas.

—L-Lo siento Naruto. —Se disculpo —Pero tienes a dos damas enfrente de ti, no sabia que acostumbrabas dormir solo con el pantalón.

—A mi no me molesta. —agrego su amiga con una sonrisa.

El rubio por fin se examino, no había mucho que exagerar, simplemente no traía nada de la cintura para arriba, pero curiosamente traía puesto el pantalón, algo raro si considerábamos que el dormía con una camisa y unos boxers, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama, pues le dio un dolor bastante fuerte y le llegaron a la cabeza ciertas imágenes de lo que había pasado ayer.

—Naruto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si… no… no es nada… —respondió mientras volvía a ponerse de pie — ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Shosuke y los demás me habrán traído hasta mi casa? —.Susurro para si mismo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.

—No es nada. —Respondió rápidamente —A todo eso ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Déjame explicar esto a mí. —Interrumpió con una sonrisa —Bueno, ayer me entere de lo de Jiraiya-sama por Shikamaru y queríamos ver como te encontrabas, además como imaginamos que no tendrías nada que no estuviera caducado para comer Sakura pensó en venir a hacerte el desayuno pero como amiga que soy me preocupo por ti y no iba a permitir que murieras intoxicado por su comida por lo que decidí acompañarla y ayudarle a preparar algo así salvándote la vida.

—M-Mi comida no es tan mala— se quejo.

—Gracias… —respondió el rubio, iba a agregar algo mas pero se recargo sobre una pared con la mirada al suelo respirando con dificultad, pues su estomago le comenzó a hacer una mala jugada sintiendo como si algo quisiera salir, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas lo reprimió, pues no lo sacaría, al menos no enfrente de ellas. Tomo una gran bocado de aire y comenzó a respirar en tiempos con la intención de calmarse.

— ¿Naruto?

—No es nada. —Respondió mientras recuperaba la compostura.

— ¿No estarás hablando enserio? —.La rubia se acercó a el — ¿Tienes fiebre o…? ¿Qué es este olor? —Se acercó al cuello del Uzumaki y comenzó a olfatearlo haciendo que este se alejara.

— ¡Ino! ¡Que crees que estas haciendo! —Exclamo su amiga.

—Apestas a alcohol Naruto. —Respondió la rubia — ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer?

— ¿Alcohol?

—No es lo que creen. —Respondió mientras hacia todo tipo de negaciones —Lo que pasa es que ayer fui a comer a Kasekin, la aldea que queda a no más de media hora a pie…

—Si, la conocemos.

—Pues bueno… verán… em… estuve comiendo en varios puestos y mientras comía am… unos… ¡A si! Unos borrachos chocaron conmigo y tiraron casi toda su botella sobre mi y cuando regrese como ya era tarde decidí mejor dormir y ya mañana en la mañana podía tomaba un baño.

— ¿Enserio? Tu chaqueta no huele. —Respondió la rubia mientras levantaba su clásica chaqueta anaranjada con negro y la olfateaba.

—No… es que… como… como pensé que iba a ser rápido no la lleve. —Respondió mientras comenzaba a reír y se rascaba la nuca —En cambio mi playera… —comenzó a deshacer su cama — ¿Dónde esta?

—Típico de Naruto, perder su ropa en su propia casa. —Comento en burla la Yamanaka —Supongo que esta bien, bueno… regresando a lo que vinimos ¿Qué te gu…

— ¡Na!…!Na!…!Narutooo!… —Grito la pelirrosa claramente sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Sakura? —le pregunto su amiga.

—E-Esto… —Alzo una prenda que se encontraba tirada en una esquina de la habitación, claramente era de mujer, sin embargo lo mas sorprendente de eso es que había otras dos prendas en el mismo lugar de donde había venido esa, la otra era un suéter mas la otra era la ropa interior de la parte superior del cuerpo de una mujer.

— ¡Oh! Naruto, quien te viera, yo que creí que eras más lento. —La Yamanaka se acercó al rubio y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda —Haces honor al nombre del alumno del pervertido de Jiraiya.

— ¡Que! —Exclamo sorprendido — ¡Eso...! ¿Cómo…? —él estaba tan sorprendido como su compañera de equipo.

—Naruto… entonces tu… ayer…

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas eso? —se burlo la Yamanaka.

—Bueno… verán…mm… es que… cundo… o si, cuando iba de regreso unas personas que parecían viajeros pasaron corriendo enfrente de mi y tiraron una bolsa, la tome y trate de regresárselas pero los perdí de vista así que me la traje conmigo, ya cuando estaba aquí la abrí para ver si no tenia algo que me pudiera decir de quien era así como un nombre o algo y pues bueno… como… como… era pues esa clase de ropa me sorprendí y la deje caer. —Realmente nadie se hubiera imaginado que Naruto Uzumaki era tan bueno improvisando mentiras, no así el tampoco tenia ni idea de como es que eso había llegado a su habitación. Después de todo su memoria comenzó a fallar después de esas cuatro "Agüitas" sin embargo recordaba o al menos a base de fragmentos tenia una vaga idea de lo que siguió, sin embargo después de comerse esa botana que realmente le agrado comenzó a tomar mas y mas y ya no recordaba mas después de que comenzaron a platicar sobre los amores y que sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

—Bueno… trato de creerte pero… este suéter… ¿Qué no es de Hinata?

— ¿Hinata? —De un momento a otro la cabeza volvió a punzarle regresando el dolor mas no vino solo, otras imágenes bombardearon su cabeza, como alguien lo sacaba de aquel bar y lo traía a su casa… luego… luego… ¡¿Qué demonios había echo?! ¡¿Realmente había estado con Hinata?!

—No lo es Sakura, fíjate bien en el tipo de tela. —Agrego la Yamanaka —Los de Hinata son como un poco… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Mas pesados, ya sabes como le gusta esconder ese súper cuerpo que tiene. —Comento entre risas —Este es mas ajustado por el tipo de tela, realmente no me puedo imaginar a Hinata usando algo como eso, estoy segura que antes de salir con eso puesto se desmaya de la vergüenza… aunque bueno… por Naruto…

— ¡De que tanto hablas! ¡Lo que les dije es la verdad!

—Calmado tigre. —respondió la Yamanaka que desde que había llegado a ese lugar no había parado de reír.

—Tienes razón Ino. —Respondió su amiga —No me había dado cuenta, realmente tienes un buen ojo.

—Claro, si se trata de ropa no hay nadie que me pueda ganar. —exclamo orgullosa —Creo que se puede mal entender el que tu tengas ese tipo de ropa tirada en tu habitación así que yo me la llevare y viendo en donde fue comprada yo buscare a los viajeros para devolvérselas ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Pregunto sorprendido, en respuesta la rubia le propino un codazo en las costillas emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor — ¿Por qué fue eso? —Pregunto molesto.

—Sea de quien sea la ropa realmente tiene buenos atributos. —comento mientras levantaba la prenda interior.

—I-Ino ¿Podrías? —.Se quejo la Haruno mientras volteaba la mirada sonrojada.

—Discúlpenme. —Respondió —Después de todo este ajetreo ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Bueno… creo que…

— ¡Excelente! ¡Ya se lo que necesitas! —Exclamo la Yamanaka —Pero voy a necesitar algunos otros ingredientes además de los que trajimos —Busco por la habitación del Uzumaki y agarro un lápiz y una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir —Ten. —Se lo extendió a la Haruno —Voy a necesitar eso ¿Podrías?

—Claro, vuelvo enseguida. —sin mas salió del departamento del Uzumaki.

—Bueno, por ahora ¿Me podrías decir donde están tus trastes?

—Claro, sígueme. —dirigió a la Yamanaka hasta la cocina, luego se percato que había una bolsa con varias cosas para preparar dentro de ella, cuando la Yamanaka la cogió y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes supuso que ellas la habían traído, luego abrió unos cajones de lo que era una pequeña alacena —Estos son todos los que tengo.

—Mmm… —comenzó a examinarlos —Creo que podre arreglármelas con eso. —saco unos cuantos ingredientes y los puso sobre la pequeña estufa del Uzumaki —A todo eso ¿Cómo te sientes? Digo, sobre lo de Jiraiya-sama.

—Ayer me encontraba bastante mal, pero supongo que ahora me siento mejor.

—Claro, no me imagino cuanto has de haber tomado. Sabes, no creí que tú fueras del tipo que bebe cuando se encuentra triste o deprimido. —Respondió en burla, saco una tabla y comenzó a picar varias verduras —A todo eso ¿Realmente que paso ayer? No te preocupes, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

— ¿A-A que te refieres? —Respondió rápidamente —Ya les dije que fue lo que paso.

— ¿Oh? ¿Enserio? —La rubia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al Uzumaki.

—Ino ¿Qué estas…? —De un momento a otro lo acorralo contra la pared, esta rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y lentamente se fue acercando —I…Ino…

—Sshhh… —Se fue acercando cada vez mas y mas, justo cuando estuvieron a punto de unir sus labios las Yamanaka se alejó repentinamente haciendo que el Uzumaki diera un gran suspiro relajándose —Es tu aliento lo que huele a alcohol ¿Me vas a decir que accidentalmente la botella se vacío en tu boca? Mm… ¿Dónde tienes los cerillos?

—Por ahí. —señalo a un lugar en la mesa.

— ¿Entonces? —.Agarro los cerillos y prendió la estufa donde comenzó a hervir un poco de agua.

— ¿Entonces que?

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo. —Respondió mientras seguía preparando la comida —Puedes confiar en mi.

—Re-Realmente no paso nada.

— ¿Por qué no te pones algo enzima? —Agrego la rubia —A mi no me molesta pero estoy segura que cuando Sakura regrese te regañara por que todavía no te as puesto algo.

El rubio afirmo con la cabeza y salió de la cocina, después de un par de minutos regreso con una playera blanca.

—Eso fue rápido. —Comento la Yamanaka — ¿Ya recordaste algo?

—Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, yo… ¡Ah! —.Se tapo los oídos y de inmediato se llevo las manos a la cabeza, pues la rubia había utilizado dos sartenes a modo despertador chocándolos entre si creando un ruido bastante molesto, ciertamente era molesto pero para el rubio era como estar en el mismo infierno.

—Puedo estar haciendo esto toda la mañana mientras tratas de seguir fingiendo ¿Pero sabes? con migo no va a funcionar. —Dejo de hacerlo mientras que el rubio se recuperaba la compostura —Esas ropas en tu habitación ¿Quien te viera Naruto?… ¿Te gusta dulce o picoso?

— ¿De-De que estas hablando? —Se quejo mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

—Estoy hablando de la comida. —Respondió entre risas —Lo mejor para personas en tu estado es algo picoso así que déjamelo a mí. —Agrego aun entre risas —Por cierto, si tienes ganas de vomitar te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora que Sakura no esta, no voy a perdonarte si regresas mi comida. —Le regalo una tierna sonrisa —Ve.

El rubio sabia que había perdido, realmente la Yamanaka era alguien de temer por lo que sin mas fue a su baño, se hinco enfrente de la tasa y devolvió buena parte de la comida de ayer, después de unos minutos ahí, le bajo a la palanca, se lavo la cara, agarro su pasta dental y se la echo toda en la boca con la intención de quitarse el mal sabor, luego izo unas cuantas gárgaras con agua y finalmente regreso a la cocina.

— ¿Mejor?

—Un poco. —Respondió mientras se sentaba.

—Entonces ¿Me vas a contar?

—Me atrapaste… —Respondió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa —Fui a Kasekin a comer algo pero vi un bar que me recordó a Ero-sennin por lo que decidí entrar, según yo en los bares también vendían comida pero ese era distinto. Pensé que me tomaría uno o dos vasos y me iría a buscar un lugar para comer y bueno cuando me ofrecieron de tomar unos tipos que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a reírse de mí diciendo cosas como "Dale leche al niño" y cosas así por lo que te puedes imaginar el resto…

—Estos hombres y su orgullo. —Suspiro pareciendo molesta —Puedo imaginarme como sigue la historia. Te retaron a que te tomaras algo y tratando de demostrar lo contrario lo hiciste.

—Si. —Respondió entre risas —Después el que me reto me invito a sentarme con ellos y no recuerdo que comí pero estaba muy rico, sin embargo me dio mas sed y pues… seguí tomando.

—Es algo obvio, las botanas que te sirven en esos lugares te dan mas sed para que sigas comprando. —Comento como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo — ¿Es la primera vez que vas a unos de esos lugares?

—S-Si. —Respondió apenado —Siempre que iba con Ero-sennin yo solamente comía y me iba, creo que ayer fue mi primera vez tomando alcohol. —Agrego igualmente apenado — ¿Qué hay de ti Ino? No parece que sea algo nuevo.

—Eh ido un par de veces sin embargo nunca tomo mucho, después de todo soy una mujer y tengo que darme a respetar, aunque en cuento a estar familiarizada tiene que ver mas con mi padre, de vez en cuando se va a tomar con Shikaku-san y Choza-san y abecés lo ayudo para que mi madre no se moleste con el por lo que tuve que aprenderme remedios caseros y cosas por el estilo.

—Ya veo. —respondió sorprendido.

—Y en cuento a esa ropa ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre de Hinata?

— ¿D-De que estas hablando? —Respondió apenado —Realmente no recuerdo como regrese a la aldea… —Se llevo las manos a la cara —Recuerdo que alguien fue por mi y me trajo pero… ¿No me digas que? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué no habías dicho que esa no era la ropa de Hinata?

—Ciertamente no me imagino a Hinata salir con ese tipo de ropa pero el brassier es mas o menos de su medida y en cuanto a lo demás lo dije para evitar que Sakura hiciera un escandalo, después de todo aunque no es la ropa que ella usualmente usa lamento decirte que yo misma la acompañe cuando se compro esa sudadera que por supuesto yo elegí y después de un rato discutiendo la convencí de que se la comprara.

—Dios mio. —Volvió a cubrir su cara con sus manos — ¿Qué demonios hice?

—Al menos por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargare de regresarle su ropa a Hinata, en cuanto lo otro me alegro de que no encontráramos mas prendas intimas regadas por tu habitación.

—Mi mundo se va a acabar.

—Repasemos los hechos Naruto. —La Yamanaka se sentó en una silla frente al Uzumaki mientras dejaba que algo se hirviera en la estufa —Todavía tenias puesto el pantalón por lo que me gusta pensar que no llegaron tan lejos, además si no encontraste tu camisa y su ropa si, supongo que en algún momento agarro lo primero que vio para cubrirse y se fue. —El Uzumaki se puso pensativo tratando de recordar algo de lo que había echo.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Es lo que me gusta pensar. —Respondió la Yamanaka mientras se levantaba —Lo mejor seria que fueras a hablar con ella.

—No…no se si podre verla nuevamente a la cara si es que le hice algo mientras me encontraba ebrio. —respondió mientras su rostro cambiaba a afligido.

—Aquí es donde entra el clásico ¿Sientes algo por ella? O solamente fue una distracción mientras estabas ebrio, no quiero sonar grosera pero considerando la muerte de Jiraiya-sama supongo que no seria de extrañar que tal vez solo estabas buscando algo con que desahogarte.

—Yo… yo no lo se. —Respondió de la misma forma que antes —Nunca la había visto de ese modo… —se volvió a cubrir cara con la manos —No puedo pensar en si siento algo por ella cuando ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso ayer.

—Pues te recomiendo que comiences a hacerlo, después de todo no te perdonare si le rompes el corazón a la pobre de Hinata.

— ¿Romperle el corazón?

— ¿Qué tal esta? —le extendió un pequeño plato de prueba el cual tomo y sorbió lentamente.

— ¡Increíble! —Exclamo el rubio — ¡Esta delicioso!

—Perfecto. —Comento la Yamanaka —Creo que tú también ya sentiste el chakra de Sakura por lo que nuestra conversación termina aquí.

—Pero…

—Terminando de comer ven a mi casa, mientras me ayudas a lavar lo que voy a devolver por ti podemos seguir nuestra platica ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo. —Comento el Uzumaki— Ese "Te ayudare" me suena a que terminare haciendo todo yo. —respondió resignado.

—Vamos Naruto, te estoy cubriendo además de que estarás solo con una hermosa chica como yo ¿No estas emocionado?

—Estoy más emocionado por la comida que estas preparando. —Respondió con burla haciendo que la Yamanaka hiciera un gesto de molestia pero finalmente sonriera también.

—En ese caso; Gracias Naruto por aceptar el ayudarme a elegir mi nueva lencería, estoy segura que me ayudaras a elegir los conjuntos mas sexis, provocativos y reveladores ¿No es así? —.La Yamanaka esbozo una gran sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se desconcertara más cuando sintió un aura asesina detrás de él se percato de que la Haruno se encontraba detrás de él y como si fuera poco había escuchado eso.

— ¡¿De que demonios están hablando?! ¡Me voy unos minutos y esto es lo que hacen! ¡Ino! ¡Naruto!

—No es que me agrade la idea pero Naruto me estuvo insistiendo que lo dejara por lo que no tuve otra opción. —Esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa con aquellos ojos de maldad tan clásicos al acorralar a alguien.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo…! —Dio un gran suspiro y se resigno, después de todo Ino Yamanaka no era alguien a tomar a la ligera, pues lo había puesto en jaque mate antes de que él siquiera se enterara de que estaban jugando.

**_0_0_**

Se levanto mas temprano de lo usual y desde ese momento entro al baño y hasta ahora no había salido de él. Desde la mañana aviso que se encontraba cansada por la misión que estaba realizando y al ser una misión catalogada como rango "A" en solitario ni siquiera su padre la había cuestionado, es mas parecía bastante satisfecho de que tuviera una misión tan importante a su cargo. Tenia alrededor de dos horas metida en las aguas termales de la gran mansión Hyuuga, en todo ese tiempo no se había movido ni un solo centímetro pues mil cosas pasaban por su mente.

Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabia, pues dentro de unos minutos mas tendría que alistarse para entregar su primer informe a la Hokage y después continuar con su misión sin embargo lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era ver al rubio.

¿Molesta? ¿Pero con quien? Estaba molesta con el por haber tratado de aprovecharse de ella, estaba molesta con ella por no haberse resistido, estaba molesta con el por dejarla ir, estaba molesta con ella por no haber llegado mas lejos, estaba molesta con el por no haberla seguido, estaba molesta con ella por no haber regresado, al final de cuentas su mente era un completo desastre ¿Cómo podría ver nuevamente a la cara al Uzumaki? ¿Qué pensaría ahora sobre ella? Que era una mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera que se le insinuara, que era una mujer sucia que se aprovechó de su falta de conciencia para cumplir con sus deseos egoístas, que era una mujer que simplemente jugo con el por una noche y lo desechaba así nada mas, si era así ¿Por qué tendría que pensar que el había sido el primero?

—Hinata-sama…

— ¡No molesten! —Exclamo por inercia —.Lo… lo siento yo no… —Se acurruco sobre ella misma y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

—Hinata-sama, sé que no se encuentra en la mejor disposición pero lleva mas de dos horas ahí, no es recomendable estar mas de cuarentaicinco minutos por lo que nos preocupamos por su salud.

—En un momento salgo. —Respondió en la misma posición —Gracias por preocuparse.

—Regresaremos en diez minutos, sus ropas ya se encuentran en su habitación Hinata-sama, con su permiso.

—Naruto-kun… —Susurro mientras veía el techo del lugar — ¿Ahora piensas que soy una cualquiera? —.Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. No era necesario que le dijeran los efectos perjudiciales del agua, al final de cuentas después de los primeros treinta minutos comenzó a sentirse mareada por el excesivo calor sin embargo sabia que en el momento que saliera de allí tendría que retomar su misión y si por una u otra razón terminaba encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio ojiazul no tendría la fuerza para soportar la mirada recriminarte de quien mas amaba diciéndole que ya no se le acercara, después de todo, todos los años que estuvo observándolo, todo el tiempo que se preparo tratando de juntar valor y decirle sobre sus sentimientos arruinados en una noche, eso la destrozaría y sabia que seria algo de lo que no se iba a recuperar.

Se levanto, apenas dio unos pasos y tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes para evitar caerse, tal parecía que tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban resintiendo los efectos de haber permanecido más de dos horas ahí, ahora con más cuidado camino hasta que tomo su toalla y se envolvió en ella.

Salió del lugar y fue directo a su habitación, ahí tal y como se lo esperaba ya se encontraban sus ropas listas, en si lo primero que izo antes de vestirse fue abrir un cajón de su gran armario donde quitando unas cuantas cosas se encontraba la playera del Uzumaki que había traído consigo la noche anterior. Por ahora ese era uno de sus mas grandes dilemas ¿Cómo le regresaría al rubio su playera y como recuperaría sus ropas? Si fueran cualquier otras no tendría problemas con olvidarse de ellas, pero esas tenían un pequeño significado especial para ella pues Ino las había escogido para ella.

— ¿Hinata-sama? —tocaron detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Ah! —lo primero que izo fue abrazar la playera en un intento por esconderla.

—El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos.

—Mu-Muchas gracias, bajo enseguida. —Sin más escucho como comenzaba a caminar alejándose de su habitación, dio un gran suspiro y se recostó en la cama relajándose.

Después de un par de minutos ya se encontraba caminando por los corredores de la mansión con dirección al comedor del mismo.

—Nee-san. —Detuvo su paso al escuchar la voz de su hermana pequeña.

—Hanabi. —Sonrió mientras la esperaba— Buenos días.

—Buenos días hermana. —Respondió igualmente alegre — ¿Lista para tu importantísima misión?

—Em… si…claro, estoy lista… —Forzó una sonrisa.

—No te ves muy bien Nee-san ¿Paso algo?

—E-Es un secreto. —Respondió de la misma forma de antes.

—hmp… —Inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia —Primero papa y ahora tu ¿Acaso ya todos tienen cosas súper secretas que no me pueden contar? —.Dio un gran suspiro— Aunque supongo que tengo que alegrarme por ti hermana, que te confíen ese tipo de misiones en las que no puedes decir nada ni siquiera a tú pequeña y linda hermana.

—En algún momento lo entenderás, ser shinobis es mas serio de lo que te imaginas. —Ambas voltearon la mirada en dirección de aquella voz —Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, buenos días.

—Neji-onii-san buenos días.

—Neji-nee-san buenos días.

— ¿Se dirigen al comedor?

—Así es, es hora del desayuno ¿Lo sabias?

—Desgraciadamente mi hora del desayuno fue hace una hora Hanabi-sama, quede de verme con Tenten en unos minutos a las afueras de la aldea para comenzar una importante misión.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto emocionada — ¿Qué tipo de misión?

—Es un secreto. —Respondió con gracia —Tengo que irme. —Sin mas dio la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo separándose de las hermana Hyuuga.

—Hmp… —Volvió a inflar los cachetes molesta —Incluso Neji-onii-san me trata como una niña pequeña. —Se quejo mientras continuaban caminando — ¿Por qué todos me tratan como una niña? Ya soy completamente adulta como para saber cuidar los secretos de la aldea.

—No lo dudo pero eso ya es decisión de Hokage-sama ¿No crees?

— ¡Tienes razón Nee-san! ¡Terminando de desayunar iré a exigirle a Tsunade-sama que me encomiende una misión rango "A" como la tuya!

—No… no creo que sea buena idea, después de todo eres una gennin recién salida de la academia y no se si lo sepas pero Tsunade-sama tiene un carácter… como decirlo… un poco especial...

— ¡No importa ya me decidí!

Sin mucho que la Hyuuga mayor pudiera hacer para cambiar de idea a su pequeña hermana se limito a seguirle la corriente durante su trayecto al comedor y durante el desayuno. Nada fuera de lo normal, al parecer solamente las hermanas Hyuuga estaban tomando el desayuno pues como ya se habían enterado su primo tenia una misión y su padre simplemente no se presento algo no tan raro, después de todo al ser la cabeza de uno de los clanes mas importantes siempre estaba ocupado.

Terminaron de desayunar, ambas fueron a terminar de arreglar sus pendientes y finalmente se encontraron en la puerta de la mansión, al parecer Hanabi no tenia intenciones de rendirse en cuanto ir a exigirle una misión de mayor rango a la Hokage por lo que a regañadientes Hinata se la llevo consigo, después de todo tenia que entregar su primer informe y quisiera o no tenia que ir a la oficina de la Godaime pero al final de cuentas no fue sola.

Una mañana tranquila, el trayecto de ambas a pesar de que se mantuvo en silencio fue bastante agradable, no solo porque hacia un excelente clima si no por que ambas acomodaban sus problemas en silencio sin sentirse solas, mas aun cuando pasaron al lado de la academia los recuerdos abordaron la mente de ambas, la mayor recordando como era su vida hace dos años mientras que la menor prácticamente solo recordaba un par de meses atrás, finalmente les regreso buenos recuerdos, que las acompañaron durante todo su trayecto, al menos hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

—Hinata, me alegra que estés aquí… —Se detuvo al ver que no venia sola — ¿Hanabi vino contigo? No es que me moleste pero nadie debe de enterarse de que trata tu misión ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Bueno… Tsunade-sama vera…

— ¡Exijo que me asigne una misión como mínimo de rango "A"! —Exclamo contenta la menor de las Hyuuga, por su parte la Hyuuga simplemente retrocedió unos pasos mientras que a la Hokage se le marcaban unas venas en la frente.

—Hinata ¿A que viene todo esto? —Pregunto la Hokage con una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver, se lo aseguro. —Respondió a la par.

—Así es Hokage-sama, Nee-san no tiene nada que ver en esto, soy yo la que le esta exigie…

— ¡Hanabi! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

— ¡Ten en cuenta a quien le estas hablando! ¡Si quieres una misión de rango alto gánatela cumpliendo primero las misiones que están a tu nivel!

No hubo respuesta, la Hyuuga menor aun sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas al haber recibido tan grande impacto de la Hokage, su hermana rápidamente fue en su auxilio tratando de hacer que no perdiera la conciencia.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que discutir conmigo? —Pregunto con una mirada amenazante.

— ¡No! ¡Nada Hokage-sama! ¡Discúlpeme por haberla molestado! —Sin más aun tambaleándose de un lado a otro la Hyuuga menor salió corriendo de la oficina y era por seguro que no regresaría en un buen tiempo, al menos no con las mismas intenciones.

—Estos niños… —Comento la Hokage mientras tomaba asiento —Sabes, de cierta manera me recordó a Naruto antes de que se fuera de viaje. — Comento con gracia —Aunque no es como si lo extrañara, después de todo tuve a Konohamaru tomando su papel durante esos dos años y medio. —Esbozo una sonrisa —Bueno, no viniste aquí para escuchar los delirios de tu Hokage ¿Tienes listo tu informe?

—Si. —Respondió de inmediato —Comencé a observarlo desde unos minutos antes que despertara del hospital, al menos durante su estancia no hubo ninguna anomalía, mas cuando salió del…

—Momento. —Corto la rubia — ¿No se supone que tendrías que entregármelo por escrito?

— ¿D-De verdad? Pero Tsunade-sama, usted me pidió un informe, no un reporte.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia? —Pregunto aburrida.

—De hecho la hay, v-vera, un informe es…

—Olvídalo. —La cortó nuevamente, se acomodó en su silla de tal manera que estuviera cómoda durante los próximos minutos —Continua.

—Entendido. —Tomo aire y trato de tomar una actitud seria —Después de que salió del Hospital Naruto-kun fue a la parte prohibida del bosque de la muerte donde al parecer desahogo su enojo con algunas bestias del bosque…

— ¡¿Qué Naruto izo que?! —Volvió a cortar a la Hyuuga —Por dios ese niño… —Comento mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara —Supongo que si no me informaste de eso ayer te hiciste cargo de la situación ¿Verdad?

—N-No, realmente no hice mucho, cuando Naruto-kun termino de desahogarse regreso a su casa… —Respondió la Hyuuga mientras volteaba el rostro apenada, algo que no paso desapercibido ante el ojo crítico de la Hokage.

— ¿Después?

— ¿Después? B-Bueno, como ya era tarde y no había muchos locales de comida abiertos en la aldea fue a Kasekin a cenar...

— ¿A Kasekin? —pregunto la Hokage —Entonces debió de haber sido realmente tarde para que no encontrara ningún lugar abierto en la aldea… mas bien los lugares abiertos no eran para niños… —Comento pensativa —Bueno, me alegro que decidiera ir a comer algo a Kasekin en vez quedarse en la aldea y terminar borracho en algún bar.

—S-Si ¿Ve-Verdad? —.Respondió nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡N-No! Para nada. —Respondió moviendo sus brazos como loca en señal de negación.

—Hinata… ¿No estarás encubriéndolo de algo verdad?

—Por…por supuesto que no Tsunade-sama.

—Supongo que no. —Respondió tranquilamente — ¿Después de eso paso algo? —.Pregunto con un semblante aburrido.

—N-Nada, después de que terminara de comer Naruto-kun regreso a la aldea y se quedo profundamente dormido, cu-cuando me asegure de que no iba a despertar hasta el dia… —Puso una mirada triste pero rápidamente sacudió la cara y retomo la compostura —Hasta el día siguiente regrese a mi casa.

—Ya veo. —Respondió la Hokage —Nada por el momento, si esto sigue así tu misión acabara antes de lo que te imaginas. —Agrego con una sonrisa —En cuento a lo del reporte… si es algo como lo de hoy que no toma mas de un par de minutos el discutirlo no te molestes en escribirlo, pero si pasa algo relevante te pediré que me lo entregues por escrito aunque bueno… realmente espero que no te veas en la necesidad de darme algo por escrito.

—Entendido.

—En ese caso puedes retirarte. Esfuérzate.

—Entendido. —Sin más la Hyuuga salió de la oficina de la Hokage.

Cerró la puerta y mantuvo una mirada seria mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, tan pronto como salió del edificio salió corriendo de ahí a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta terminar en un pequeño parque en el cual se dejo caer de espaldas contra un gran árbol que le proporcionaba una sombra bastante agradable.

— ¿En que estas pensando Hinata? —.Hablo en voz alta —Tu primera misión rango "A", tu primer informe y terminas mintiendo absolutamente sobre todo. —Dejo soltar un gran suspiro mientras una ráfaga de aire jugaba con su cabello — ¿Hice bien en encubrir a Naruto-kun? —.Acomodo de vuelta algunos mechones de cabello que se movían a causa del viento —Yo… yo no lo se… —se dejo caer completamente en el pasto, cerro los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, inconscientemente una sonrisa adorno sus labios sin embargo de inmediato fue borrada por una de mueca de amargura.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Hinata?

Repentinamente abrió los ojos sorprendida —I-Ino…

— ¿Cómo estas? —.Pregunto con una sonrisa —Había escuchado que tenías una misión rango "A" a tu cargo así que no espere encontrarte aquí dormida.

—N-No…yo…yo…s-solo estaba descansando un poco antes de seguir con la misión.

—Una misión rango "A" que es dentro de la aldea ¿Me pregunto de que se tratara?

—L-Lo siento Ino, Tsunade-sama me prohibió hablar de ello.

—Tranquila, tampoco es que me muera por saber de que se trata, después de todo estoy bastante ocupada ayudando a unos amigos a recordar el pasado. —Respondió con un cierto toque inspirador —Aunque el pasado suena muy distante. —Agrego pensativa mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla —Creo que lo correcto seria a que arreglen lo que paso… bueno mas que arreglarlo es simplemente hablarlo… —La Yamanaka observo como la Hyuuga se le quedo mirando con cierta duda —Olvida lo que dije. —Respondió rápidamente —No me hagas caso, ten. —le extendió una paleta de hielo que la Hyuuga acepto gustosa.

—Gracias.

—Por nada. —De la nada saco otra paleta igual a la que le extendió a la Hyuuga y comenzó a comérsela. —Te veías bastante preocupada cuando estabas hablando sola así que pensé que esto te ayudaría a subirte el ánimo.

— ¿Me…Me escuchaste hablando? —.Pregunto preocupada — ¿Q-Que tanto escuchaste?

—Naruto-kun esto, Naruto-kun lo otro, que si esto, que si no, que si Naruto-kun blablablá.

— ¡N-No puede ser! —.Exclamo apenada escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos —P-Pero yo ni siquiera mencione tantas veces a Naruto-kun. —respondió mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

— ¿Oh? ¿No lo mencionaste tantas veces? Entonces si lo mencionaste al menos una vez ¿No es así? —pregunto con su clásica sonrisa victoriosa.

—Yo…yo… —Le dio una mordida a la paleta haciendo que la boca y la cabeza se le congelaran, aunque doloroso le dio una buena excusa para no responder además de que consiguió que su rostro volviera a su tono original.

—No te preocupes Hinata. —hablo entre risas —No escuche nada, simplemente paseaba por aquí y vi que movías los labios y como no se encontraba nadie mas contigo supuse que estabas hablando contigo misma y viendo que un señor estaba vendiendo paletas pensé ¿Por qué no llevarle una a mi amiga? —Termino sin más —Aunque al parecer estaba en lo correcto y estabas pensando en el tonto de Naruto ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo…yo solo… —desvió su mirada creando un semblante triste —No paso nada… no a pasado absolutamente nada…

—Que mal, yo creí que ya te le habías confesado o algo. —respondió decepcionada.

— ¡¿De… De que estas hablando Ino?! —pregunto apenada.

—Vamos Hinata, a kilómetros se nota lo que sientes por Naruto, es mas creo que todos ya lo saben menos el. —La Hyuuga simplemente volvió a sonrojarse sin mencionar palabra alguna — ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa un momento?

—Me encantaría Ino, pero tengo que cumplir con mi misión y…

—Ya, ya, no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo además de que esto es más importante que tu misión. —sin mas la rubia tomo de la mano a Hinata y comenzó a jalarla no dejándole otra opción mas que aceptar su propuesta, cosa que le venia realmente bien pues lo ultimo que quería hacer en esos momentos era andar pensando su amado rubio.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del autor:_**_ Pues sin mucho que decir les traigo esta tercera parte, espero les haya agradado._

**_Son Of Time:_**_ Gracias, espero este cap haya cumplido tus espectativas. Sin mas un saludo :)_

**_Alabdiel:_**_ Gracias por tu comentario, espero este cap tambien te haya agradado, un saludo :)_****


End file.
